Révolution résolutionnaire
by Hooray ID
Summary: "Il aurait été mélodramatique de dire qu'Iñigo avait envie de creuser un trou et de s'y calfeutrer jusqu'au printemps. Mélodramatique, mais vrai." Un Inigo/Owain que j'avais écrit pour le nouvel an, donc pas trop dans le thème mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !


**J'avais écrit ce texte pour un challenge nouvel an, donc on n'est pas dans le thème du tout, mais je voulais le partager alors voilà ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il aurait été mélodramatique de dire qu'Iñigo avait envie de creuser un trou et de s'y calfeutrer jusqu'au printemps.

Mélodramatique, mais vrai.

Surtout en cette soirée du 31 décembre XXXX.

Notre héros est appuyé-avachi contre le mur, un verre de soupe de champagne dans une main, l'autre enfoncée dans la poche de son pantalon de tissu à carreaux, sa chemise à moitié sortie et à moitié enfoncée, les joues rougies d'alcool et de jalousie intense, car tout ce qu'il peut faire en ce moment c'est _ressentir._

Ressentir non pas un million de choses, mais avoir l'impression que c'est le cas. Ses doigts se serrent autour de son gobelet rouge, assorti à ses joues et aux cheveux de sa meilleure amie qui le regarde, un sourcil haussé, caché derrière sa frange. Elle s'approche, et il la voit du coin de l'œil, mais ses pupilles ne peuvent pas se détacher du jeune homme blond qui parlait avec animation (tandis que lui vivant d'animosité maintenant) aux personnes autour de lui.

Severa se pose à ses côté, et lui poque le flan avec son coude. Il détourne à peine le regard, son cœur criant _non non continue de regarder Owain_, son cerveau rétorquant _non non détourne toi on n'a pas besoin de ça maintenant._

Finalement, le cerveau l'emporte et il finit d'une rasade le fond de son pauvre gobelet maltraité. Il pivote sur lui-même, l'épaule prenant le relais sur le dos qui s'appuie au mur, et il soupire, honteux.

\- Je suis ridicule, il dit, sans que ce ne soit une question, sans que ce ne soit une affirmation. Juste une phrase perdue dans le brouhaha de la fête.

\- Tu l'es en restant planté là en tout cas, répond Severa en haussant les épaules.

Quelque chose est doux dans son regard, et il en est reconnaissant. Peut-être est-ce l'alcool qui la rend plus douce, peut-être est-elle juste moins sévère en cette fin d'année. Peut-être qu'elle a compris qu'il avait besoin de son amie.

Iñigo jette un nouveau regard gris vers Owain qui est en train de faire des grands gestes, sûrement pour expliquer une de ses nouvelles théories sur le comment du pourquoi telle chose porte tel nom. Iñigo a toujours aimé ça chez lui sa passion, et la flamme qui l'anime. Owain n'est jamais découragé, il est toujours positif, comme un de ses emoji qu'il met dans tous ses messages.

Il soupire, la jalousie toujours présente mais un peu poussée par une petite houle de bienveillance. La vague n'est pas là. Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, et il secoue la tête.

\- Il est adorable.

\- Ugh.

« Ugh » est une réponse que Severa adore. Elle l'utilise à la mayo et au ketchup. « Ugh » est une langue qui n'existe que dans sa bouche, une langue que tout le monde comprend.

Elle croisa les bras, sa position favorite d'où elle domine le monde de son mètre soixante. Ses longues couettes flottent doucement autour de son corps. Sa main droite quitte le creux de son bras gauche et tous ses doigts se replie à l'exception de l'index qui le pointe, accusateur, et court aussitôt vers Owain. Le jeune homme blond est toujours plongé dans ses grands gestes, et tout le monde autour de lui boit ses paroles. De là où il se trouve, Iñigo n'entend pas ce qu'il dit, mais il sait que c'est quelque chose qui ferait fondre son cœur.

L'air déterminé de son ami l'emplit de quelque chose qu'il déteste, de quelque chose qui ressemble à de la honte.

Alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir honte d'avoir peur.

Mais les sentiments sont conflictuels, et le regard de Severa le frappe en plein cœur.

\- Tu veux vraiment finir l'année sans lui parler ?

\- Je lui parle. Je lui parle tous les jours depuis qu'on a dix ans. Je lui ai parlé il y à peine dix minutes.

\- Iñigo.

Une moue s'affiche sur le visage de celui-dont-on-vient-de-prononcer-le-nom. Il meurt de dire à Owain ce qu'il ressent vraiment, il en meurt depuis qu'il a réalisé, un jour où ils étaient en groupe, en train de pique-niquer, et qu'Owain s'était endormi entre deux brins d'herbe, une main sur le visage pour se protéger du soleil, et il était-

Il est toujours-

_Magnifiquebeaufamileàaimerdrôledignedeconfiancesolairefacileàaimerlumineuxincroyablemerveilleuxenfantin_

Un peu tout ça à la fois. Un peu quelque chose de plus. Mais surtout

_facileàaimer_

Et c'est ça lui fait peur.

D'aimer quelqu'un comme ça. De ne pas être à la hauteur. De continuer à passer des mois dans ce grand tunnel qu'est « la phase de l'amour caché ». Un tunnel qui ne s'éclaire que lorsqu'Owain s'approche (ce qui arrive souvent, pour être honnête. Owain fait partie de sa vie, a une place aussi importante que le soleil ou la lune, et c'est d'ailleurs parce qu'il est aussi important qu'Iñigo est tombé amoureux)

Et alors que tout le monde s'amuse autour de lui, que la neige s'est arrêtée de tomber pour l'occasion, que les verres se vident et se remplissent, que les minutes s'égrainent sur les téléphone et l'horloge du salon,

il ressent.

\- Et si ta résolution, cette année c'était d'aller lui avouer ?

Cela sonne plutôt comme une révolution, si on lui demande son avis, ce que Severa fait semblait de faire.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça te tient tant à cœur ? Demande-t-il, son verre si plié qu'on dirait une œuvre d'art moderne.

\- Parce que plus tu gardes ça pour toi, plus tu es misérable, et plus t'es chiant.

\- Je ne garde pas ça pour toi, je t'en parle.

\- Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut en parler !

Il sait. Il sait tout ça, mais Owain ne s'en rend pas compte, alors.

Severa le coupe dans ses pensées, qui ne sont pas très solides.

\- C'est _le_ jour pour tenter quelque chose !

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Le nouvel an ? Minuit ?

\- Le changement d'année ?

\- Maisquilestniais.

Elle se plaque une main sur le visage, doigts sur la frange et doigts sous la frange, la défait un peu, est fatiguée par ce garçon qui n'y compren n.

\- La tradition d'embrasser quelqu'un à minuit, ça te parle ?

Ça lui parle.

Et rien que d'y penser, il combuste sur place. (Il le ferait si ce verbe existait, en tout cas.)

Il a déjà embrassé des gens, mais ils n'étaient pas _Owain. _

\- Iñigo, tu rougies.

Ses joues et son cœur sont en feu, mais à part ça va.

Sauf que ça ne va plus, quand Severa le pousse discrètement vers le centre du salon. Il manque de de se rétamer en glissant sur le tapis, mais se rattrape au canapé, et frappe à peine une de leurs amies à la tête. Elle lâcha un « aïe », il s'excuse rapidement mais bon, elle a l'habitude de se faire mal tant sa maladresse est grande, ce n'est pas ça qui va la marquer.

Il s'avance sur le fond libre du canapé, et s'assoie quand il sent des mains appuyer sur ses épaules. Deux couettes l'encerclent, et il comprend que Severa se trouve juste derrière lui. Il n'y plus d'échappatoire.

\- ..et c'est pour ça qu'on appelle ça un coquelicot ! À cause du coq !

On est ra-vis de le savoir, lance Severa, maintenant appuyée sur le dossier du canapé, une main soutenant sa tête blasée.

Owain se retourne vers elle, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres (le cœur d'Iñigo se serre, à moins que ça ne soit son estomac, ou pire les _deux_), et quelque chose dans son regard s'adoucit (ok, c'est définitivement les deux). Il s'assoit, s'affale plutôt, à côté d'Iñigo qui meurt sur place. Il peut sentir Severa rouler des yeux derrière lui.

\- Vous êtes finalement de retour, fidèles compagnons ?

\- Ugh.

(Severa, bien sûr. Lui, il sourit juste.)

Autour d'eux, quelqu'un crie « il est bientôt minuiiiiiit » (et quelqu'un rajoute « qui a finit le jus d'pooooomme ? »), et Owain se tourne aussitôt vers Severa.

\- Brady est dans la cuisine aux dernière nouvelles !

Elle rougit furieusement, prenant la même teinte que ses cheveux et c'est assez drôle sur le coup, Iñigo en rirait s'il ne pensait pas « elle-m'a-fait-chier-alors-qu'elle-est-sur-quelqu'un-aussi ? », et Severa s'éloigna en leur lançant un regard noir

Ils sont donc tous les deux seuls, si l'on oublie toutes les personnes autour d'eux.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demande Iñigo

\- Non, ça ira, c'est moi qui ait finit le jus de pomme. Je compte sur toi pour garder mon secret.

\- Hm.

Owain se tourne un peu, pour pouvoir être face à lui, un bras sur le dossier.

\- Ne me dis pas que le grand Iñigo l'indigo (il n'a jamais compris ce surnom) va passer le changement d'année à se tourner les pouces sur ce canapé ?

\- Il est très bien ce canapé, répond Iñigo l'indigo en croisant les bras.

Le blond hoche doucement la tête, qu'Iñigo observe le plus longtemps possible. Il repense aux paroles de Severa, à celles d'Owain maintenant, et c'est presque comme s'il entendait les aiguilles de l'horloge avancer (alors qu'il s'agit en réalité d'une horloge digitale).

Avancer comme ses lèvres sur celles d'Owain s'il avait un minimum de courage. Lèvres d'Owain qui s'étirent.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est bien.

« Plus que cinq minuuuuuutes » gueule quelqu'un, et Severa enchaîne « mais tu vas te taaire ouuuuii ».

Cinq minutes. S'il embrasse Owain à minuit, ces cinq minutes auront été décisives. Il repense aux résolutions et aux révolutions.

Au fond de lui, il veut que l'année soit révolutionnaire. Que peut-il bien se passer de pire de toute façon ? On parle d'Owain, Owain ne le ferait jamais souffrir volontairement, il serait toujours à ses côtés.

\- Tu vas rester là aussi ?

\- Ouaip.

Pas d'hésitation. Owain n'hésite jamais.

« Troiiiiis » « mais faites le taiiiire » joue en fond.

\- Je croyais que tu tenais aux traditions ? Questionne Iñigo.

\- J'y tiens.

\- …

\- …

\- Quelqu'un va venir t'embrasser ?

\- Non, je crois pas.

« Deuuuux » « mais punaisede »

\- Alors...

\- Alors ?

Iñigo fronce les sourcils. Il ne compren n, et il sent que Severa serait en colère pour ça.

\- Alors je ne vois qu'une seule personne à embrasser ce soir, continue Owain, souriant, comme s'il parlait de la météo. (On attend une tempête dans le cœur d'Iñigo, avec des températures bien au-dessus des normales de saison).

\- O-oh...

Son « oh » se perd dans un rire, un gloussement qui ressemble à des bulles qui s'échappent de sa bouche. Parce qu'il est si nerveux.

« Uuuuuune » « oh et puis merde hein »

\- Si le grand Iñigo l'indigo (il ne comprend toujours pas) accepte de me laisser faire, bien sûr.

_Plutôtdeuxfoisquuneplutôtdeuxfoisquuneplutôtdeuxfoisquune._

\- O-ok...

Owain sourit à nouveau, brillant, _argh le cœur, l'estomac, _et il s'approche de lui alors que leurs amis démarrent un décompte un peu partout dans les pièces de l'appartement.

Et alors, Iñigo se moque de tous les feux d'artifices qui sont joués dehors, de tous les cris, parce qu'il est en train d'embrasser Owain. Et si ce dernier est doux au début, patient et attentionné, Iñigo reprit vite le dessus, écran le blond de tout son amour (et son poids), une main dans son dos et une dans ses cheveux courts. Owain sourit dans le baiser, et _parNaga Owain sourit contre le baiser. _

Ils se séparent finalement, car le baiser du nouvel an n'est pas censé être un roulage de pelle non plus.

Owain ne se défait pas de son sourire si parfait, et attrape la main d'Iñigo pour la prendre dans la sienne, sans un mot.

\- ...C-c'était chouette, lance Iñigo, nul.

\- Haha ouais, répond Owain, toujours aussi doux.

\- ...on se dit à l'année prochaine, alors ?

Les yeux verts d'Owain s'agrandissent légèrement sous la surprise.

\- Quoi ?

\- N-non ?

\- Euh... bah si, mais.. J'ai dû mal comprendre.

Il a l'air un peu ahuri, empreint de stupéfaction. Il se passe une main sur la nuque, un peu gêné.

\- C-comprendre quoi ?

\- Iñigo. Je t'aime.

…

…

Les feux d'artifices.

\- Oh...

\- Et qu'on a toujours été ensemble depuis qu'on est gamins. Et que j'avais envie qu'on soit _plus _que juste « ensemble ».

Plus. Que. Juste. Ensemble.

\- Moi aussi.

Il bafouille en réalité un « mosi », mais Owain semble comprendre.

\- Je sais, en réalité, Severa me l'a dit avant qu'on arrive.

\- Dygfphzi ?!

HUSGdzyafgpsiezl ?! était ce qu'il pensait vraiment, mais ça n'aurait pas été poli de le dire. Owain éclate de rire en l'attirant contre son torse et lui plaque une dizaine de baisers sur le haut du crâne. Et Iñigo sent qu'il rougit encore, mais pour la première fois ce soir, il s'en fiche.

L'année révolutionnaire sera d'être heureux avec Owain.


End file.
